Homer Rutledge
Homer Rutledge is one of the main protagonists of Joe Camp's 1979 film The Double McGuffin. He is a spunky, witty kid with a Swiss Army knife. He was portrayed by Greg Hodges. Role Homer and his friends sneak out in the middle of the night to a pond in the woods while encountering a mysterious woman on the way. They are caught by a police chief named Arnold Talasek and he threatened to get Coach Johnson, but Specks assured him that they were looking for a stolen safe near the pond and he reluctantly agrees to just forget about him. The next day, Homer decides to hang out with Jody in the woods and talk about Arthur Honeycutt. Homer tells Jody that he's in love with her, but Jody tells him that she's got geometry lessons and leaves. Homer then finds a briefcase and opens it with his super tool and discovers money. He hides it in a culvert and tries to show it to his friends, but they find a dead body instead. They try to convince Tally about the incident, but he refuses to believe them, due to their past misbehavior, but he reluctantly decides to go out with them, to find nothing. The children then discover a mysterious man with the same briefcase Homer found at a phone booth. Specks and Jody distract him, while Homer and Foster steal it and try to show it to Tally. The man comes into the restaurant and Tally refuses to open it, but Firat agrees to let them open the briefcase, only to find underwear instead. The following night, during the football game, they notice the woman and Firat standing behind her, watching them. After the game, Homer and Specks discover the same briefcase in the same culvert, only to find a dismembered hand. They flee and go back to show it to Tally, but it disappeared, leaving them to flee the scene. The next day, Billy Ray follows Firat to his hotel and brings Homer to his hotel room. Billy Ray plants Specks' transceiver while Homer discovers a stack of pistols and rifles in the trunk. They are almost caught by Firat and his men, but they escape into a different room. They then overhear Firat's plot to shoot a prime minister, but one of his men pours alcohol on the plant, destroying the walkie-talkie. The kids create a diversion by hiring Arthur to print out some information about the assassins, while Foster distracts them with a fire alarm so Jody can take pictures of them. After printing out the information, they circle the evidence and discover that Firat was an alien from Kabul and that the woman they keep seeing is a Middle Eastern prime minister named Kura. They come up with a plan to get her to the police station, but Firat foils the plan. The boys can't figure out what else that can do, but Specks comes up with an idea to take Tally to the evidence. Specks and Homer find the evidence in the briefcase at the hotel room, while Arthur leads Tally to the hotel room. They find nothing, but Tally recieves a call from Specks' father and Arthur reveals Homer and Specks tied up in a closet, having tricked Firat and leading him to getting arrested. The kids cheer and Specks shows Tally the evidence as they leave. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Big Good Category:Vigilante Category:Supporters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Important Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Vengeful